deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
D'Or
|ruby}} }} D'Or is a large city in Ruby territory located on a vast piece of grassland. The city features many fountains and tall, golden buildings, built by the Ralads, described by Doran as being extremely beautiful. The first people of D'Or came from Fleet during the reign of Queen Adina, after escaping the tyranny of Annoltis in Dorne. Travelling to Deltora's north east, they settled in Ruby territory and formed D'Or. History Originally from the Island of Dorne, the people of D'Or lived in the town of Fleet in the countryside on the Western side of the island. They were victims of Olt's tyranny and sought freedom, but did not know how to fight for it. Thinking the safest path was to flee Dorne and make a new home in Deltora, the people of Fleet fled, save for Faene, who they believed dead in one of Annoltis' sorceries. Travelling to the north east coast of Deltora in Ruby territory, the people of Fleet were kindly accepted by the Ralads. The Ralads helped construct the buildings of D'Or. Secrets of Deltora Doran stayed in D'Or during his travels around Deltora. He stayed in the Light-on-Water Inn and bought his horse, Pearl, at D'Or's stables. The Lake of Tears 100 years ago, the evil Thaegan came to the Ralad wilds with her thirteen monstrous children, and took over the territory. She cast a curse upon the city, turning D'Or into what became known as the Lake of Tears, enslaving several people. She turned Nanion, the leader of the city, into the giant green lake monster Soldeen, and his wife, Ethena, into a rock in the centre of the lake, shaped like a bowing, crying figure. Here, Soldeen was to guard the Ruby of the magic Belt of Deltora, which Thaegan had informed them would be broken as part of the Shadow Lord's plans. Lief, Barda and Jasmine sought the Ruby and defeated Thaegan, breaking and reversing all curses she had placed. When all her curses were gone, D'Or returned to its former glory and all the creatures beneath the water turned back into their former forms as the people of D'Or. Nanion and Ethena were restored to their earlier forms as leaders. Culture The people of D'Or became famous for the same traits that they became known for in Dorne, including the fastest horses and their kindness. Everyone in D'Or is honest and kind and consider it a crime to hurt humans and animals. Shopkeepers regard cheating of customers as dishonourable. Locations Horse stables Located near the horse fields on the city's western side is the famous D'Or horse stables. D'Or horses are available for sale here. Orchards Trivia * "D'Or", in fact, means "golden" in French. This is likely an obvious reference to the city being gold. Furthermore, the name bears a strong phonetic similarity to the word, "door". The people of Fleet, whom the D'Or folk are descended from, were introduced in The Golden Door. * It is possible that the name "D'Or" was used for the new town in remembrance of the former chiefs of Fleet, Ethena and Juste D'Or and their daughter, Faene D'Or. References See also * Fleet * Dorne * Lake of Tears Category:Cities Category:Locations Category:Deltora Category:Ruby territory Category:Articles in need of improvement